kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 August 2015
23:56:25 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:56:27 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:56:52 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:56:55 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 23:57:15 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:57:17 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:58:37 you left me no choice i must set lose the most feard beast in the KH free 23:58:50 /me sits mails into the chat* 23:58:58 Exodia? 23:59:24 *pets mails head* good kitty 23:59:25 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:59:28 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:18 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:27 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:00:46 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:48 Sil: So Caring you drink wine? 00:01:23 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:01:25 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:06 Malis: RWAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -w- 00:02:43 Jj I got done with my English homework 00:02:45 Yay 00:02:54 scary ;^; 00:03:06 I still have soooo much HW 00:03:14 I see. 00:03:23 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:03:23 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:04:40 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 00:04:45 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:04:47 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:39 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:05:41 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:42 *pets skar* may wolf hug you 00:06:11 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:06:13 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:34 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 00:06:47 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:53 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:58 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:07:00 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:07:08 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 00:07:38 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:07:43 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:09:21 Malis: *sits and lays down* zzz 00:10:18 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:10:20 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:54 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:11:08 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:11:13 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:11:14 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:11:21 Sil: So you drink wine Caring? 00:12:54 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:12:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:13:05 -!- Freekingamer has joined Special:Chat. 00:13:26 Hey.... Whoever you are. 00:14:02 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:14:08 I am duck lord 00:14:09 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:14:12 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:47 *steals FG's ducks* 00:15:14 /me sits glueing stuff to my sefl* 00:15:17 *action is not allowed* 00:15:25 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:15:28 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:16:32 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:16:34 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:07 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 00:18:34 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:18:37 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:54 *steals some ducks* 00:18:57 -!- Freekingamer has left Special:Chat. 00:19:07 -!- Freekingamer has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:22 *shot burns up in a big ball of fire* 00:20:49 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:20:51 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:00 http://i.imgur.com/5IMPpHB.gif 00:21:02 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:21:04 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:45 Hey look! Its Coco 00:21:50 Coco: Im fluffier D: 00:22:00 Jj 00:22:05 Hi 00:22:12 FGy Hi 00:22:13 and you thought i was not looking coco :3 00:22:20 skar is always watchinh @_@ 00:22:26 Jj, may I light things on fire 00:22:30 Coco: you wrent watching that time momma 00:22:37 Yes, Fgy 00:22:57 *goes and lights things on fire and watches it* so pretty e.o 00:23:03 @-e 00:23:46 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:23:48 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:48 http://i.imgur.com/8b65GpC.gifv 00:25:21 Skarlet 00:25:22 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:25 Aww looks like Skar when she is very shy 00:25:30 Keep it SFW please 00:27:50 SFW? 00:27:57 Safe for work 00:28:13 i still dont get 00:28:20 PG 00:28:36 ? 00:28:42 Nvm 00:28:49 FG confused me 00:28:58 It was meant to be a joke 00:29:00 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:29:03 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:42 FG look *points at the sky* 00:29:48 Nah 00:29:54 there the joke going way over my head 00:30:07 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:30:14 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:30:50 Jj, is there anything you want to be burnt? 00:31:51 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:31:53 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:31:55 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:22 Burn a rock into Skar statue 00:33:40 Yes ma'am 00:34:05 *burns a rock so hot that it melts and becomes a statue of Skarlet* 00:34:35 /me staers at it* 00:34:42 FG great at bruning stuff 00:34:48 /me gives FG jj HW* 00:35:05 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:35:07 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:35:16 *throws it into my fire pit* 00:35:26 *lights it on fire* 00:35:55 D: my GRADE MY HW!!!!!!! 00:36:10 *gives Jj a finished copy* 00:36:12 jj gets a S 00:36:14 for sexy 00:36:32 JjblueSkarlet 00:36:53 skarletdraemer 00:37:05 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:37:05 Awww thanks Skar :] 00:37:07 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:37:12 Skar get H for Hotty :) 00:37:14 ;) * 00:37:17 yay x3 00:37:20 Ship X Ship is OTP 00:37:35 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:37:37 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:37:42 *pushes JJ and Skar into a living room*( 00:38:24 *Tries not to blow up here* @_e What did I say about pushing Skar and I into rooms! 00:38:40 Jj 00:38:44 *Turns red and faces wall trying to breathe calmly* 00:38:54 *gives Jj a flamthrower* 00:38:57 Burn it 00:38:58 Not even a living room. 00:39:01 Burn it all!! 00:39:13 *pats Jj's back* 00:39:14 No, stop doing that. 00:39:17 @ Shot 00:39:18 I'm doing well in college so far. 00:39:26 Light it all in a beautiful fire 00:39:36 And watch it all burn! e.o 00:39:40 Sil: *gives JJ a cup of blood tea* 00:39:53 Next semester I'm choosing to take a real art class. 00:40:05 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:40:07 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:11 and not a art appreciation class. 00:40:17 *shivers* 00:40:31 -_- 00:40:42 /me puts on pointy ears* 00:41:19 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:41:21 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:05 Thanks Sil *gulps it down* 00:42:25 Sil: Welcome. *gives Skar a cup of blood tea* 00:42:51 no thank you 00:43:12 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:43:35 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:43:46 *blows my flame thrower into the sky* 00:44:07 Sil: *she puts it on Skar's bedside table and goes to her room* 00:44:47 Jj, what if I put you two into a game room? You and Skarlet? 00:45:10 (facepalm) 00:45:32 I guess that's fine.... but seriously guys stop with the rooms it gets anoying <___> 00:45:33 What? It has video games in it 00:45:43 And I know 00:45:47 I was just messing 00:46:02 Just don't reference it as "Get a Room!" *Shoves in room so they make out or have it in peace* 00:46:17 ^ Thats what annoys me :3 00:46:19 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:46:22 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:42 https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/18/e2/e3/18e2e311d794a44a2c83a3d6587b04aa.gif when jj is mad 00:47:11 That is how I look when I drink lameade 00:47:19 Not gonna open it. I don't want it to haunt my nightmare. 00:47:20 That's exactly how I drink it. Except I look sexier :3 00:47:35 Brb 00:48:45 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:48:47 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:50:17 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:50:20 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:18 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:53:23 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:55:00 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:58:13 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:58:15 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:59:46 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:59:52 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:59:55 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:00:10 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:02:29 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:02:32 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:04:30 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:05:24 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:08:33 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:08:49 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 01:09:39 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:09:42 Sil: Hey Caring. *drinks a cup of hot wine* 01:09:43 -!- Freekingamer has left Special:Chat. 01:09:50 /me picks up mails* 01:09:50 -!- Freekingamer has joined Special:Chat. 01:10:02 SWEET DREAMS MY LOVE 01:10:06 I gtg too bye guys o/ 01:10:15 *blows her kisses* <3 ;) 01:10:17 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:10:17 night everyone 01:10:20 -!- Freekingamer has left Special:Chat. 01:10:20 love chu jj 01:10:24 mails say bai 01:10:36 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:10:48 Sil: *she tucks Skar into bed with a JJ teddy* 01:11:16 -!- Freekingamer has joined Special:Chat. 01:11:35 Sil: *she smiles and drinks more hot wine* 01:12:20 -!- Freekingamer has left Special:Chat. 01:12:30 -!- Freekingamer has joined Special:Chat. 01:12:53 -!- Freekingamer has left Special:Chat. 01:15:00 I'm gonna call it a night 01:15:02 cya o/ 01:15:05 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:15:50 Sil: *hugs Caring* 01:17:03 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:17:15 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:19:23 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 01:19:43 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 01:19:58 sorry bout that 01:20:29 Sil: It's okay. I'm used to it. 01:21:20 that's not good, i didn't even see i only noticed my windows was out of order, don't like that at all 01:21:45 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:22:29 Sil: Like I said, I'm used to it. *picks up her kids and cuddles them* Fussy little ones. 01:23:18 *looks down* i im sorry i you shouldn't be used to it, it's not fair to you. 01:24:30 Sil: *she smiles and kisses her kids* 01:26:32 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 01:26:33 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 01:27:15 Sil: I go though crazy stuff everyday. Mainly while holding my mothers sword. 01:29:51 *bites lip* im sorry 01:30:55 Sil: I'm used to it. *puts her ceremonial robes and goes into the fs family tomb* 01:32:32 IT'S NOT RIGHT DON'T BE USED TO IT! *cries* 01:32:53 also i i have to go for bit need a shower 01:33:24 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 01:33:50 Sil: I'm a noble. *sits by her mothers tomb* Ooooha to ashes, ooooha to dust. 01:45:58 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 01:47:28 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 01:52:38 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 01:52:51 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 01:52:58 Sil: *she tucks her kids into bed* Well, I''mgoing to get my beauty sleep. 01:53:55 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 01:54:18 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:54:39 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 01:54:42 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 01:54:45 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 01:57:06 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 02:23:46 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 02:27:21 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 02:27:22 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 02:27:25 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 02:27:29 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 02:31:39 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 02:32:00 i am back fear me and my awesomeness! 02:46:09 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 03:13:37 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 10:26:20 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 11:39:35 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 11:40:05 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 11:40:06 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 12:18:29 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 12:21:19 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 12:21:49 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 12:21:51 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 13:23:51 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 13:24:15 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 13:24:17 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 13:24:23 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 13:24:24 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 14:06:34 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 14:07:04 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 14:07:05 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 14:28:30 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 14:29:00 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 14:29:00 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 14:41:33 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 15:07:26 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 15:07:48 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 15:07:50 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 15:08:00 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 15:10:41 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 15:10:46 HI 15:10:49 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 15:10:52 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 15:10:55 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 15:11:06 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 15:11:08 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 15:11:21 I've been called down to the office, but teasons Idk 15:12:16 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 15:12:32 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 15:12:44 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 15:13:43 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 15:14:13 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 15:16:12 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 15:16:35 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 15:17:05 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 15:17:10 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 15:19:18 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 15:20:11 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 15:20:15 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 15:32:17 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 15:43:50 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 15:44:21 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 15:44:51 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 15:45:21 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 15:57:30 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 15:57:41 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 15:57:58 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 16:01:54 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 16:01:56 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 16:03:06 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 16:04:34 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 16:05:14 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 16:10:30 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 18:00:28 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 18:05:02 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 18:05:32 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 18:05:33 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 18:06:11 !tell JjBluedreamer01 how draw on do abode Illustrator 18:06:12 CommanderPeepers: I will tell JjBluedreamer01 your message the next time I see them. 18:06:44 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 18:14:00 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 18:18:53 Hey 18:20:03 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 18:20:04 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 18:22:16 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 18:22:17 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 18:23:10 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 18:23:10 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 18:23:56 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 18:23:58 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 18:24:30 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 18:24:31 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 18:24:55 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 18:25:59 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 18:26:00 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 18:26:53 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 18:26:53 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 18:27:34 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 18:28:02 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 18:28:02 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 2015 08 27